


Counters and condoms

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what u think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counters and condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is pg-13 its safe

Hansol kicked his legs a little, looking down on his white socks and then up at Hakyeon again. Hakyeon's hair was still wet after the shower, towel around his neck. They were in the dance departments kitchen, that was connected to the showers.   
  
"I had to use some of your shampoo," Hakyeon said, drying the back of his head with his towel. "I just assumed it was okay."  
  
"Of course it is," Hansol said, reaching out his hands towards Hakyeon. "Come here."  
  
Hakyeon didn't say anything, he just grinned, quickly doing what Hansol asked of him. When he reached the kitchen counter, Hansol craddled his cheeks in his hands, squishing them together and Hakyeon let out a small chuckle as he looked up on Hansol.  
  
"I have a new shampoo, did you notice?" he asked, sliding his hands from Hakyeon's cheeks to his damp hair. "Jiho thought it smelled too much but I like it."  
  
"I like it too," Hakyeon said and Hansol grinned, eyes crinkling as he did. He threaded his hands through Hakyeon's hair before leaning down to kiss Hakyeon. "You're cute," he mumbled against Hansol's lips and he laughed when Hansol let out a little grunt. "It's true though," he continued, placing a hand on Hansol's hip.   
  
Hansol pouted when Hakyeon pulled back. "What?" Hakyeon asked but Hansol didn't say anything, he just continued pouting. "You want another kiss?" he asked, grinning and Hansol just gently tugged Hakyeon closer to him, kissing him again. The kiss was slow and gentle, Hansol moving his hands back to Hakyeon's cheeks, thumbs carefully stroking Hakyeon's cheekbones.   
  
"Do you have to kiss here?" someone suddenly asked and both Hansol and Hakyeon pulled back, turning their heads to the door. Jiho was standing there, eyebrow raised and waterbottle in his hand. He didn't look sweaty, so he was probably just about to start practicing.   
  
"Yes," Hansol replied, grimacing at Jiho and Hakyeon chuckled. "Do you mind?" he asked as he turned Hakyeon's face back and Jiho rolled his eyes. "I'm about to kiss my boyfriend, so shoo."  
  
"Just use a condom," Jiho said before leaving the room and Hansol snorted, looking back at Hakyeon.   
  
"Do you want to use a condom now?" Hansol asked and Hakyeon snorted before kissing Hansol again. "Because I'd rather wait and use one when we're in bed."  
  
Hakyeon hummed, grinning against Hansol's lips. "Bed sounds way better," he agreed, "and I have classes in half an hour."  
  
"Yeah," Hansol said, letting go of Hakyeon's cheeks. "Me too... So..." he trailed off and Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. "I need to get down. Help me," he demanded, holding out his hands. Hakyeon snorted, but did as asked and helped Hansol down to the floor again.  
  
"Happy?" he asked and Hansol frowned, tilting his head up to look at Hakyeon.  
  
"I think I'd like to stay on that counter for the rest of my life," he said, pouting when Hakyeon laughed at him. "Being tall must be nice."  
  
"It's okay I guess," Hakyeon said, shrugging. "There's nothing special about it."  
  
"I want to be tall," Hansol mumbled, pouting even more and Hakyeon grinned, gently placing his hand on Hansol's chin, leaning down to press a kiss on his nose.


End file.
